Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00P
Need Serious Corrections and Info Thanks to the efforts of several editors that implanted rough translations of 00P, we get a greater picture of the 00 universe; the translations, no offense, needs a serious cleanup. The grammar is least to say atrocious and needs to be corrected, but without the original material faithfully translated, that's going to be difficult. Does anyone know any forums or sites that may provide the raw info or even translated info? Wasabi 05:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Totally agree with the above statement Wasabi, and i'll give as much help as possible but i think the first place to start is dividing this article, one to deal with specifically 00p season 1 and 2 and the other to deal with the special edition, as i think the special edition would more accurately fall into 00f rather than 00p Denbo786 07:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :That wouldn't do, since the special edition is 00P, we can't change that to 00F special edition all of the sudden. :Also, it is futile to get an actual English translation, since most of what we got is from summaries. Once upon a time, there are Raw Providers, but I don't see them anymore. --Bronx01 13:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree with you that we cant change it to 00f as it is offically part of 00p continuitity but in terms of where it occurs chronologically i feel it would be more accurate to place it after 00f, for example the 00 special editions have been given their own page for the differences present and 00v war chronicles has been given its own page. that is all i am merly saying, and in regards to the raw providers occationally some good sacns can be found here http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?t=57576 Denbo786 13:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::For me, there is no need to split up, since they are under one title after all. Chronological timeline should not be much of a problem I think, since 00V or 00N aren't following that too. 00 Special Edition were given a separate page because they have different scenarios than the series. I also don't see 00V and 00V war chronicle having different pages. ::Oh yeah, I forgot about Animesuki *bangs head* Anyway, now someone to translate the articles....--Bronx01 14:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::00V and 00V war chronicle do have one page but have links to all 20-22 differnt variations that were presented in 00v which are all seperate atricles, and then 00V has a summary of the story behind the war stories on the 00V main page. But if you think the pages dont need to be seperated then i will yield to the person with Seniority here. as for someone to translate the articles have fun finding someone because my level of japanese is just enough to order food. Denbo786 14:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: At least you can order food with it, I guess. Bronx01 03:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) To those who can understand Japanese, this site have some organized files, which provide some raws (I think it is readable enough) and some info.--Bronx01 03:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Clarification on 00P S2 File 25 What exactly happens in 25. From the translation it looked like Beside stole the 3 GN Drives and put them in 1 Gundam and the two GN Cannons. Then they fight, Grave wins and dies, Besides tries transferring to the other GN Cannon, but doesn't fully do it, and that Innovade's memory is transferred into the body that would be Leif Recitativo. So why exactly was Meister 874 put inside a Haro because of the "war" within CB.?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 04:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what happened, it looks like. She assumed responsibility for the whole thing. About the Beside/Leif thing, I am not sure. I thought the Innovade he tries to transfer to became Leif Recitativo later. I'll double check it later... --Bronx01 (talk| ) 05:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Side Notes "Ganheta" => Seemed like a mesh of terms. Gan (part of a term means stubborn) and hetare (timid, coward). Chall comes up with really weird terms. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 01:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC)